


Closed Reduction, No Anesthetic

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Post-Winter Cup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Sometimes being human means burning the bridge before you even get there,It also means given the time it can heal.And sometimes the healing process hurts.





	Closed Reduction, No Anesthetic

The stadium was still loud with disbelief and awe after as the dark horse, Seirin, of the winter cup pulled out the seemingly impossible again Razukan.

The teams had already headed off the court to the locker rooms to get ready for the award ceremonies.  

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya was leaning heavily into Kagami’s side when he felt something crash through his contentment of winning and exhaustion, he couldn’t make out one emotion or another as he was dragged under the tidal wave.

Kuroko felt his body fall as his mind became too overwhelmed to keep standing. He could see the panic on his teammates’ face and even Akashi and his team, who turned around at the sudden commotion were showing concern but he couldn’t hear any of the words that anyone was saying, the everything in his head was too loud.

He was sure he was shaking too but that also wasn’t something he was feeling. Then suddenly Aomine was there looking as pained as Kuroko was feeling.

 

* * *

 

Aomine Daiki was withstanding some teasing from his team about his tears as Seirin and Rakuzan went to clean up.

He was about to snark back but instead of a smart remark, “Tetsu,” came out strangled as he pivoted on his foot and he was jumping over seats and running.  It was like someone drew back the curtain, and suddenly all he could feel something jagged and broken where there wasn’t before and all he knew was he needed Tetsu now.

He not sure how exactly he got to from his seat to the locker room hallways but he vaguely remembers vaulting seats and some screams of shock.

 

* * *

 

Izuki noticed his approach first and as soon as he saw Aomine’s face he was drawing his teammates away from the line of fire. Akashi was signaling his team to move as well leaving a clear line of sight to where Kagami was hovering in front of a shaking Kuroko.

Kagami looked up when his team suddenly parted, he immediately searched out the source and saw the dark single-minded look on Aomine’s face. He was quick to move as well. He has seen that look before and it wasn’t something he wanted to get in between. It would likely get him hurt.

Akashi shared a look with Momoi who was leading Touou down the hall. She shook her head, which meant she wasn’t sure what was going on either. Which was not a comforting sign.

Aomine ignored everything and everyone. He dropped to the ground in front of the shaking Tetsu and drew him into a hug. He didn’t say anything even when he felt Tetsu unfreeze and collapse in the hug while clutching his jacket. He just bowed his head over Kuroko. There wasn’t anything he could say that Tetsu didn’t already know.  

“Don’t touch them,” Kagami cried as he bodily put himself in between Wakamatsu and the two people collapsed on the floor.

Imayoshi frowned, “Why not?”

Kagami looked back in disbelief, “They are bonded and _in distress,_ and you want to _touch them_. What the hell do they teach you in Japan?” Kagami demanded.

“I didn’t know they were bonded,” Wakamatsu paled and shook his head. He quickly backpedaled back to his team.

Kagami’s words had Serin moving to stand as a wall behind them, and Momoi and Akashi were quick to fill in the gaps and block the other side. Akashi had Momoi’s phone in hand sending quiet orders to the other side.

Riko eyed the two, “It makes sense though.”

“But how did no one know,”  Hyuuga muttered, others nodded wondering the same thing.

“Becuase I fucking broke it before it had time to settle, so we didn’t even know and it just snapped back in place. So shut up,” Aomine snarled looking up with a glare. Everyone stared at the two in horrified silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test chapter. 
> 
> Do you guys want more? What should I change? What should I keep in mind writing it?
> 
> Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Comment below, I accept any form of a comment. Even if it is a key smash or just a <3


End file.
